The field of the invention generally relates to receptacles for receiving objects while preventing unauthorized access to the received objects, and more specifically to delivery receptacles for receiving parcels and packages such as from delivery services, such as the United States Postal Service (USPS), Federal Express, United Parcel Service (UPS), or other private carriers and delivery services, and the like.
A variety of delivery receptacles have been previously provided, including some having devices for restricting access to parcels deposited into the receptacle to prevent theft or vandalism. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,150, issued to H. C. Behrens, discloses a an anti-theft rotary drum night depository receptacle. The receptacle has a rotatable cylindrical drum for receiving parcels. The drum is rotated by pulling a knob outwardly, which actuates a rack and pinion operatively connected to the drum. As another example. U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,090, issued to Markham, discloses a safe deposit apparatus having a rotary drum. The drum is actuated by opening a door which is operatively coupled to the drum by mating gears.
Several other representative examples of parcel receptacles with access restricting devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,738 to Jonas; U.S. Pat. No. 7,158,941 to Thompson; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,505 to Grimes, which provide further background for the present.